Donald Margolis
|Last Appearance = |Deathdate = 2010 (presumed) }} Donald Margolis was the father of Jane Margolis. He originally worked as an air traffic controller and rented out the house beside Jane's. Shortly after her death from a heroin overdose, Donald, still traumatized and distracted by her loss, returned to his job. Distracted and unable to concentrate due to her death, he accidentally failed to stop two aircraft from colliding with each other, leading to the Wayfarer 515 disaster, causing the deaths of more than 100 people. He is revealed to have shot himself shortly after, and his status remains undisclosed. Personality Donald is shown to be a very caring and loving father who only wanted to get Jane off her drug addiction, though he was shown to be very judgmental and a little negligent. It went to such lengths that he threatened to imprison Jane when he found her sleeping with Jesse Pinkman. Despite his forcefulness, Donald cared very much for her. This made him become greatly unfocused and distraught with her death, eventually leading up to a plane crash killing many people. History Season 2 Donald owns the building Jane managed for him where Jesse Pinkman lived. He sent Jane to rehab once before and goes with her to recovery meetings. Donald becomes furious when he discovers that his daughter is back on heroin, suspecting Jesse is at fault. He then attacks Jesse but his daughter stops him. He nearly calls the police, but relents when Jane promises to go back into rehab. Depressed, he goes to a bar and strikes up a conversation with a stranger (Walter White) about the heartache of raising children. His words inspire Walter to help Jesse get clean from heroin . The next day he arrives at his daughter's house and finds medical personnel taking her out in a bodybag. He answers a few questions about Jane, says nothing to Jesse, and leaves with his daughter's body. He however doesn't get mad at Jesse, seeing that he is full of guilt and leaves him. After a hiatus, he goes back to work despite still being distraught over his daughter's death. He makes a fatal error that makes a 737, Wayfarer 515, collide with another plane in the skies over Albuquerque . Season 3 Following the crash, Donald is all over the news as the investigators question to what extent he was responsible for the accident and whether it was appropriate for him to be allowed to work so soon after Jane's death . While driving, Walt overhears on the radio that Donald was rushed to the hospital from a self-inflicted gunshot wound, which visibly disturbs him as a reminder of his involvement in the Wayfarer disaster . It is unknown if he survives this suicide attempt. Deaths connected to Donald * 167 People aboard the Wayfarer 515: After Jane's death, Donald was grief-stricken and consequently unfocused, made Wayfarer Flight 515 collide with another plane. ("ABQ") Appearances ''Breaking Bad'' Trivia * The Margolis name is a reference to Mark Margolis. * Donald drives a Lincoln Aviator which is a subtle nod to his career in air traffic control. es:Donald Margolis Category:Breaking Bad characters Category:Season 2 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 3 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Status: Unknown Category:Suicides